


Welcome to the show. Watch or Die.

by Catgirl1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance is an asssassin and uses a fake name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Lance McClain aka Xavier Montez aka the Dark Assassin has been positioned at the Garrison to collect info and to kill anyone who gets in his way. He goes into space, blah, blah, blah, things happen.I honestly DO NOT OWN VOLTRON. If I did, this wouldn't have to be a fanfiction and nobody would have ever thought Klance was a thing!(Btw, I don't need people after me, creating sob stories about my 'dissing Klance entirely', so if you don't like that I am perfectly straight, leave.)





	1. Meeting the paladins and Coran

Real Name: Unknown  
Job: Assassin  
Kills: 1,000,000 at least  
Training: Unknown  
Alias: The Dark Assassin, the killer of 1,000,000; Silent Dread  
Gender: Male  
Age: Unknown  
Hobbies: Unknown  
Dislikes: Unknown  
Abilities: Being undiscovered Pictures: None  
Friends: None  
Family: Unknown  
Enemies: Anyone stopping him.

 

"How do we know if this guy is after us?" Iverson questioned.  
"We don't, sir." A man answered.  
"Another threat to us."  
"Yes, sir, it seems so."  
"Any news?"  
"Yes, sir, a new student by the name of Lance McClain. We have no idea how he could have gotten in, sir, but he did."  
"Bring him in. I'd like to meet this young man."  
"Yes sir."  
Iverson waited for a few minutes and then a boy walked in. He was tall, Hispanic, and fidgeting. "Hi, I'm Lance, sir."  
"Yes, I heard. You are the new kid, so, here's your dorm number and go on, get out of my sight."  
"Oh, um, thanks?" Lance looked at a sheet of paper. "The Dark Assassin? I wouldn't look at him, sir, he could find you.... as a person to kill."  
Iverson didn't fail to notice the trace of a smirk. "You know anything about him?"  
"Nothing not not not not not on that sheet of paper. I am only interested in flying."  
"Get out of my office."  
"Yes, sir."  
As Lance walked down the halls, he fingered the vial of poison he always kept in his hoodie-pocket.  
"Whoa! Are you new here?" It was a big guy that looked pretty cool in a dorky way. 'Who is this guy? I'm guessing he's a pilot. All those years of training and seriously, this is who I have to act as though he's my friend?' "Hi, I'm Lance. What's your name?"  
"I'm Hayden Ujene Noah Kade, but that's a lot, you can call me Hunk."  
'Clever nickname. Not at all far off his real name. I guess he's clever and something tells me he's a funny and cool dude. All right, my role, what is my role? The guy that likes girls and acts prideful but has a bit of Langst in him. Ugh, did I just pun? Anyway, he is a sharpshooter and a self proclaimed ladies' man. Hm, I guess I can play this part.' "Cool, hey, ever had a girlfriend?"  
"No. I'd like one though."  
"Cool, I've had, like, one. We broke up."  
'I've had several girlfriends. I killed every one of them.' 'Lance' thought.  
"Darn."  
Lance saw a boy with a mullet. 'My self proclaimed enemy, I guess. He is a hothead. By the looks of it, he's been in a Juvenile Detention Center or two. Combat trained, has a dark past. Mommy issues, maybe. No, hmm, no she must have left him. Dead father. But, someone got past that and made friends with him. Okay, not bad of a play.'

"Right here." Pidge said.  
'She has curves. It's Katie Holt, the girl who needs the top secret information. Should I cross dress "him"? No, I shouldn't. I'm the oblivious kid. Let the play unfold, Xavier.' 

"Thanks for rescuing me, Lance."  
'Such a dad figure. Of course, I need to treat him with some respect.'

"Father!"  
'Nah, not my type. I should play like I am, though. It will be funny to watch everyone believe my part.'  
"Hello." Lance said, smiling. He let her hurt him. Eh, it was strange to feel that way and not kill her. Heck, why didn't he kill any of them? He had to play a role but as soon as he let it down he would totally kill her and the rest. He was tired of all the sad angsty people in this room, who thought they understood the universe. Please, they hadn't seen some of the parties where everyone had grouped together. 'Lance' killed those people. He wanted to slaughter these guys the same way. He had his ko katana, his kunai, guns, poisons. 'No, play the part.' Lance thought as a man stepped out. 'An old adviser with another English Accent? Really, this is tiring. Why do I bother? Oh, well. Plus, what's with his antics. He should know I don't care in the least and that I'm loving how he can try, but usually, I like my opponents to die, thanks.' 

After everything, Lance smirked at his team's backs. 'I can use them.'


	2. Waiting is now an issue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive!  
> I'm not putting up a summary of this chapter.  
> #editing

Lance smiled. This was going great. Of course, waiting was torture. He wanted to see what it was like to kill Alteans. Would anything like that get more exciting? He could watch as the others wore terrified faces, maybe give them white torture, give Shiro rat torture. He loved watching that. Killing them now would be immature, an unwise move. No, he can't do that now. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. But, he could still give them all a hard time. Smiling, he walked out and smirked, opening a cap of a permanent marker. When everyone walked in the control room, they saw graffiti everywhere, saying rude things about them. Lance gasped. "How terrible! No respect!" he announced, internally smug. "It must have been Ezor. She would have totally done that!" Lotor said, looking shocked at the rude thing written about him. "Lance! What are you doing?" Lance looked up at Pidge, holding a drink from nowhere. "I'm enjoying where this fanfiction is going, that's all. I respect whoever did this with all my heart. I mean, sure they put up stuff about me, but seriously your faces are worth it!" "Yes, BUT WHAT IS WITH THE DRINK AND WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Keith yelled. "I'm actually Koro Sensei." "And we're stuck with an Assassination Classroom fanatic." Shiro deadpanned. "Aw, but isn't anyone else a fan of it? I mean, I see Lotor, you, Allura, and Coran as my teachers. Lotor is Koro Sensei, Allura is Professor Bi-" "LANCE!" Shiro, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge screamed. "Irina Jelavic, Shiro is Karasuma who really should kick the bucket, and Coran is... another Koro Sensei!" "So, you want to kill us." Shiro said. "What is Assassination Classroom?" Allura asked. Lance grinned. "One of the best animes of all time. It's where the government lets a class kill their teacher, who is a giant yellow octopus." "That's weird." "But I haven't told you about Sword Art Online or Tokyo Ghoul or Attack on Titan!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT ATTACK ON TITAN IS?!?!?" Shiro practically yelped. "It's the thing I dream about all night and the real question is why Keith failed at the uniform they always wear. I mean, he isn't Eren Jaeger." "Who?" Allura looked confused. "Beautiful, I will tell you everything about it!" "No, you will not!" Shiro half yelled. Lance grinned, got up, and said, "I love messing with all of you! Bye!" He ran off, counting to thirty. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Everyone ran after him as he snickered.


End file.
